The Cold Heart
by shiori avaron
Summary: Hati yang membeku penuh dendam akankah mencair? Naruto UzumakiXFemSasuke Uchiha
1. Teaser

The cold heart teaser

9

Story by shiori avaron

Naruto belong to masashi K

Rated m

Naruto uzumaki

Femsasuke uchiha

9

9

Hati yang membeku penuh dendam akankah mencair?

9

" _TIDAK!" jerit gadis kecil berambut raven memeluk jasad kedua orang tuanya. Lapisan es segera menyelimuti ruangan tahta yang semula terbakar api hitam menjadi beku. Lapisan es tidak hanya melingkupi ruangan tahta namun memadamkan seluruh api hitam yang berkobar di kerajaan tersebut. Membekukan seluruh bangunan, tumbuhan, hewan bahkan prajurit yang tersisa._

 _9_

" _Tidak hanya kerajaan Iblis, tapi Kerajaan Suna juga membeku, Yang Mulia. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu dan menyerang kerajaan Utara itu Yang Mulia",_

 _9_

" _Semuanya salahku. Jika saja aku –"_

" _Hentikan Itachi-kun! Ini semua sudah kehendak Kami-sama. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menghentikan kekacauan ini",_

 _9_

" _Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, Who is the fairest of them all?"_

" _Anda Tuan Putri. Namun tidak dalam jangka waktu lama. Adik anda memiliki putri, yang akan tumbuh menjadi putri yang lebih cantik dibandingkan anda",_

 _(The Hunstman: Winter War dialog)_

 _9_

" _Sasuke...kau...kau masih hidup?"_

" _Bukan urusanmu!"_

 _Lapisan es segera melingkupi seluruh area hutan yang bermusim semi tersebut merubahnya menjadi hutan musim dingin._

 _9_

" _Tidak semua orang seburuk yang kau kira. Kau lihat sendiri kan",_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Kau bisa percaya padaku, Sasuke",_

 _9_

" _Ternyata kau lemah Sasuke!"_

" _Cukup",_

" _Kau membiarkan hatimu diliputi cinta. Sekarang, kau merasakan pengkhianatan lagi",_

" _Cukup",_

" _Laki-laki yang kau percaya, dia mengkhianatimu dengan ratu iblis itu!"_

" _Cukup!"_

 _Lapisan es berhamburan dan menyerang wanita bermahkotakan emas._

 _9_

" _Akulah Ratu yang sesungguhnya. Akulah Yang tercantik dari yang tercantik! Kalian harus tunduk padaku!"_

 _Panah hitam yang diarahkan oleh wanita bermahkotakan emas menyerang para prajurit._

 _9_

" _Jangan sampai meleset, Hinata",_

" _Aku tidak pernah meleset",_

" _Sasuke!"_

 _Lapisan es menyerang tengah Hyuuga dan membekukannya._

 _9_

" _Bertahanlah, kumohon. Bertahanlah demi aku, Sasuke",_

" _Naruto, arigatou",_

 _9_

 _Lapisan es di seluruh kerajaan Iblis, kerajaan Suna dan Kerajaan Konoha mencair. Musim dingin yang sempat melingkupi ketiga kerajaan besar itu kini berubah menjadi musim semi yang hangat._

 _9_

" _Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu, Naruto",_

" _Dia sudah berjanji padaku, dia akan kembali Neji. Dia akan kembali",_

Well well, ini adalah teaser dari Fic baru Shiori yang akan segera Shiori publish bersamaan dengan Little Sun Chapter 8. Namun, Shiori meminta pendapat dari para readers semua. Bagaimana pendapat readers semua dengan fic ini dari teaser yang kalian baca? Semoga para readers suka ^^.

Tinggalkan review kalian untuk penambah semangat Shiori yang akan kembali menulis di fanfiction.

Terima kasih banyak.

Salam Hangat

Shiori Avaron.


	2. Chapter 1: Padang Pasir yang Membeku

The cold heart

-9-

Story by shiori avaron

Naruto belong to masashi K

Rated m

Naruto uzumaki

Femsasuke uchiha

-9-

-9-

Tentang dendam dan kekecewaan yang mengakibatkan hati yang semula putih dan suci menjadi hitam penuh dendam. Kerajaan yang terlupakan menagih janji dan memulai perang. Akankah hati yang membeku penuh dendam mencair dengan sentuhan lembut kasih sayang dan cinta?

-9-

Chapter 1 : Padang pasir yang membeku

.

.

.

Bangunan hitam kastil yang dulunya megah kini hanya tinggal reruntuhan. Bunga mawar merah yang dulunya menghiasi kastil memberinya warna, kini layu dan menyisakan kengerian dari kastil tersebut. Kejadian dua puluh tahun yang lalu membuat rakyat penghuni kerajaan tersebut meninggalkannya. Hanya seorang gadis yang dengan setia selalu mengunjungi kawasan kerajaan dengan bangunan hitam kastil ini. Rambut sepunggungnya berwarna putih seputih salju. Gaun memanjang berwarna hitam meliputinya, melindunginya dari hawa dingin kawasan kerajaan yang diselimuti salju itu. Tanpa rasa takut, gadis tersebut memasuki reruntuhan kastil lebih dalam. Langkah gadis tersebut terhenti pada reruntuhan kastil yang tertutupi lapisan es di seluruh bagiannya. Gadis tersebut mendorong pelan pintu kastil yang tertutupi lapisan es tersebut.

Dua singgasana kerajaan-singgasana Raja dan Ratu nampak utuh, bersama dengan jasad Raja dan Ratu yang terselimuti lapisan es tebal. Gadis tersebut berjalan dengan mantap dan berhenti tiga meter di depan kursi singgasana, memberikan hormat.

"Tadaima, Otousama, Okasama", seru Gadis tersebut.

9

Dentingan pedang beradu di ruangan latihan kerajaan tersebut. Namun, hanya dua orang yang terlihat saling menyerang sementara yang lain terdiam, menjadi penonton yang memandang kagum pada dua orang yang sedang saling menyerang. Dua orang saling menyerang dengan pedang berbeda warna yang terus beradu. Pedang berwarna _saphire_ dan pedang berwarna _amethyst_. Dentingan kedua pedang tersebut akhirnya berhenti saat pedang berwarna _amethyst_ terjatuh dan pedang berwarna _saphire_ yang kini mengarah pada leher pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dengan mata _amethyst_.

"Apakah kau sudah menyerah, Neji?" tanya pemuda dengan pedang berwarna _saphire_.

"Aku menyerah, Naruto-sama", seru Neji. Naruto, pemuda dengan pedang berwarna _saphire_ menurunkan pedangnya yang mengarah pada leher Neji. "Keahlian bermain pedangmu semakin meningkat, Naruto",

"Tentu saja", jawab Naruto. "Karena aku belajar dari ahlinya, bukan",

Perkataan terakhir Naruto menimbulkan cengiran bagi Neji yang dijawab cengiran lima jari oleh Naruto.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, Naruto!" seru Neji dengan wajah lelahnya melihat cengiran lima jari Naruto yang menurutnya tidak menunjukkan karisma seorang pangeran.

"Kau jahat sekali Neji!" seru Naruto tidak terima.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam! Cepat lanjutkan latihan kalian!" seru Neji pada seluruh ksatria yang berada di dalam ruangan latihan kerajaan tersebut.

"Jangan galak-galak Neji, nanti tidak akan ada yang mau menjadi kekasihmu", seru Naruto dengan cengirannya. Naruto mengambil pedang Neji yang sewarna dengan warna mata Neji- _Amethyst_ dan memberikannya pada Neji.

"Aku tidak perduli", jawab Neji menerima pedangnya yang diangsurkan oleh Naruto.

Seorang parajurit berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Naruto dan Neji. "Naruto-sama!" seru prajurit tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang Mulia Raja memanggil anda", jawab prajurit tersebut. "Naruto-sama diminta untuk segera menghadap!" lanjut prajurit tersebut.

"Ya, ya, ya, Katakan pada ayahku, aku sedang berlatih, ok?"

"Ini penting Naruto-sama! Kerajaan Iblis diserang!" seru prajurit tersebut membuat Naruto terkejut. "Yang Mulia Raja – " belum selesai prajurit tersebut mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, angin berhembus dengan cepat dan Naruto telah menghilang. Neji menghembuskan nafas lelah. "ingin anda segera menghadap",

"Dan Naruto sudah menghadap sekarang", seru Neji menyadarkan prajurit tersebut.

"Anda juga diminta segera menghadap, Neji-sama", seru prajurit tersebut. Neji mendesah lelah, sepertinya pekerjaan berat akan segera dilakukannya.

Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan ruangan kerja ayahnya. Terdengar perbincangan dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja ayahnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Otousan!" seru Naruto menatap ayahnya dan menatap seorang wanita yang duduk di kursi seberang ayahnya. Seorang wanita berambut putih kekuningan bermata _violet_. "Shion-chan!" seru Naruto langsung memeluk wanita di depan ayahnya tersebut. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto memeriksa keadaan wanita di depannya sebelum akhirnya memeluk Shion, pemimpin tertinggi kerajaan iblis.

Wanita berambut violet tersebut tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun", seru Shion. "Tapi, kerajaan Iblis" seru Shion sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Wajahnya berubah menjadi lirih penuh kesedihan. "Gadis bermata putih itu membekukan kerajaanku",

"Gadis bermata putih?" tanya Naruto pada Shion.

"Duduklah, Naruto", seru Minato kepada Naruto. Naruto menuruti perkataan Minato-ayahnya dan duduk di sebelah Shion. "Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi, Shion", Shion menatap kedua ayah dan anak tersebut dan memulai ceritanya.

 _FlashBack_

 _Kerajaan Iblis sedang merayakan perayaan musim panas tahun ini. Pusat kota sedang ramai dengan masyarakat yang sedang berkumpul menikmati pawai dan pameran. Shion sebagai seorang Ratu di kerajaan Iblis bersama dengan rakyatnya menikmati tarian yang sedang disuguhkan. Perbatasan kerajaan Iblis lengang dengan hanya beberapa penjaga yang berjaga. Di kegelapan hutan perbatasan kerajaan Iblis, seseorang menggunakan tudung berwarna hitam berjalan dengan pelan. Namun di setiap langkah yang ditapaknya, tanah tersebut membeku-tertutupi lapisan es. Tangan kanan seseorang bertudung itu mengarah pada dinding perbatasan kerajaan Iblis dan lapisan es langsung membuat beku dinding perbatasan itu._

 _Seseorang bertudung hitam berdiri di depan gerbang dinding perbatasan kerajaan Iblis yang telah membeku, melepaskan tudungnya. Tampaklah seorang gadis dengan rambut sepunggung berwarna putih di ujung-ujungnya, wajah rupawan berwarna pucat dan sepasang iris mata berwarna putih dengan tiga tanda koma. Terdengar lolongan serigala dan suara seruan kuda yang semakin mendekat dari arah belakang gadis tersebut._

" _Habisi semuanya", seru gadis tersebut._

 _Pasukan kuda berwarna hitam dengan prajurit yang tertutupi topeng serigala langsung masuk ke dalam kerajaan Iblis. Gadis tersebut berjalan mengikuti puluhan pasukan kuda berwarna hitam di depannya. Di setiap langkahnya, tanah yang ditapakinya berubah membeku menjadi lapisan es._

 _Keadaan di tengah kota berubah mencekam saat suara prajurit berkuda hitam datang mendekat dan menebas siapapun yang ada di depannya. Rakyat kerajaan Iblis yang tadinya bahagia merayakan musim panas mereka, kocar kacir ke seluruh penjuru arah mencari tempat perlindungan. Shion langsung dilindungi oleh para prajuritnya._

" _Yang Mulia, anda harus meninggalkan kerajaan Iblis. Cepat!" seru salah seorang prajurit Shion._

" _Tapi, rakyatku",_

" _Kami akan membawa rakyat menuju tempat persembunyian. Cepat Yang Mulia!" seru prajurit itu lagi._

 _Shion mengangguk mengerti dan menatap rakyatnya yang diarahkan oleh beberapa prajurit menuju tempat persembunyian, sementara prajurit yang lain melawan pasukan kuda berwarna hitam dengan topeng serigala._

" _Cepat Yang Mulia!" seru prajurit yang menyuruh Shion bergegas. "Anda – " belum selesai prajurit itu mengatakan apa yang hendak dikatakannya, prajurit tersebut telah membeku dengan lapisan es yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya._

" _Tidak!" seru Shion._

 _Hawa di sekeliling Shion berubah menjadi dingin dan membeku. Shion menyaksikan bagaimana prajuritnya yang berusaha melawan prajurit kuda berwarna hitam menjadi membeku. Tidak! Bukan hanya prajuritnya, tapi seluruh bagian kerajaannya. Shion melihat lapisan es yang seolah berjalan di sekelilingnya, membekukan seluruh kerajaannya._

" _Yang Mulia! Cepat pergi!" seru salah seorang prajuritnya yang belum membeku. "Cepat Yang Mulia!"_

 _Shion merapal mantra berusaha menghentikan lapisan es yang hendak membekukan prajurit yang menolongnya. Dari tangan Shion muncul cahaya berwarna biru yang membelokkan lapisan es yang mengarah pada prajurit tersebut. Mantra Shion berhasil. Shion tersenyum bahagia dan hendak merapal mantra kembali saat sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari es mengarah padanya._

" _Yang Mulia!" prajurit yang tadi ditolong Shion memasang badannya bagaikan tameng melindungi Shion yang akan terkena lemparan tombak tersebut. "C-cepat lari, Yang Mulia!" seru prajurit tersebut._

 _Shion terkejut dan memandang tombak yang mengarah tepat di dada prajurit tersebut. Prajurit tersebut langsung membeku, terselimuti es seluruh tubuhnya, dan hancur berkeping-keping saat tubuhnya terpental ke tanah es di bawahnya._

" _Tidak", seru Shion lirih._

 _Shion kembali merapal mantra saat lapisan es hendak membekukannya dan berhasil. Di hadapannya, gadis dengan mata berwarna putih mengarahkan kembali tangan kanannya menuju Shion dan lapisan es kembali menyerang Shion. Shion kembali merapal mantra yang lebih besar dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada gadis penyerangnya yang berusaha membekukannya. Sebuah cahaya berwarna kekuningan menyilaukan gadis tersebut sehingga lapisan es yang semula hendak mengarah pada Shion, berubah arah. Shion memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memacu kudanya meninggalkan kerajaannya, kerajaan Iblis untuk meminta pertolongan._

 _FlashBack OFF_

"Begitulah, seluruh kerajaanku membeku. Rakyatku, prajuritku, kerajaanku", seru Shion menunduk menangis. "Kekuatannya sangat kuat dan mata dengan tiga tanda tomoe itu, menakutkan. Penuh dendam",

"Tomoe?" tanya Naruto memastikan perkataan Shion. "Hanya Uchiha yang mempunyai tiga tomoe pada mata mereka",

"Uchiha tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk membekukan Naruto-kun. Kekuatan mereka adalah api berwarna hitam. Para Uchiha mempunyai mata berwarna merah darah, dan lagipula Uchiha sudah punah. Hanya Itachi Uchiha yang tersisa", seru Shion.

Minato memandang keluar ruangan kerjanya. Menuju arah utara yang tertutupi gunung bersalju dan kabut berwarna hitam. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat Shion", seru Minato.

Minato memanggil pelayan istana untuk mengantar Shion beristirahat dan menahan Naruto untuk tetap berada di ruangan kerjanya. Naruto memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada tunangannya yang akan segera beristirahat. Namun, begitu Shion telah menghilang dari ruangan kerja Minato, wajahnya mengeras menjadi dingin dan menatap ayahnya.

"Apakah Otousan punya praduga siapa pelaku pembekuan kerajaan Iblis?" tanya Naruto pada Minato yang masih setia menatap ke luar jendela, ke arah Utara kerajaannya.

"Kejadian yang sama juga menimpa kerajaan Uchiha dua puluh tahun yang lalu, Naruto", jelas Minato sambil mengenang masa lalu. "Fugaku dan Mikoto, mereka tidak pernah ditemukan",

"Begitu juga dengan Sasuke", sambung Naruto mengingat sahabat kecilnya yang selalu menemaninya bermain jika dia datang berkunjung di Kerajaan Uchiha. "Apakah pelaku yang membekukan kerajaan Uchiha dan kerajaan Iblis adalah orang yang sama Otousan?"

"Aku tidak tahu", jawab Minato. "Kita harus segera memikirkan jalan terbaik mengenai permasalahan ini. Kita undang pemimpin kerajaan lain",

-9-

Jauh di wilayah Utara yang tertutupi salju, di kegelapan hutan hitam yang membeku, jauh di belakang wilayah kerajaan Uchiha yang membeku, sebuah kastil yang tertutupi lapisan es berdiri dengan megah. Prajurit-prajurit dengan topeng kepala serigala yang menutupinya, mata yang menyala merah sedang berlatih. Berlatih untuk perang besar selanjutnya. Sementara itu, seorang wanita bermahkotakan emas mengawasi para prajurit yang sedang berlatih.

"Mereka akan siap menyerang dan kerajaan Suna akan takluk padaku", seru wanita tersebut.

Sementara itu, di dalam kastil tepatnya halaman belakang kastil, seorang gadis berambut putih seputih salju dengan gaun berwarna biru pucat tengah bermain dengan seekor ular berwarna ungu. Ular tersebut tidak mendesis layaknya ular pada umumnya, namun ular tersebut berbicara, berbicara bahasa manusia.

"Dulu, aku sering bermain di wilayah sini, saat semuanya masih bersemi. Kolam ikan ini akan penuh dengan ikan koi berwarna-warni", seru gadis berambut putih seputih salju.

"Bersama dengan teman kecil anda yang suka membawa makananku?" tanya Aoda, ular berwarna ungu.

"Hn", seru gadis tersebut dengan senyuman kecilnya yang tulus. "Kedua orang tua kami akan membahas masalah kerajaan sedangkan kami akan bermain disini",

"Dan aku akan mengejar katak yang selalu dia bawa untuk kumakan", jawab Aoda menimbulkan kekehan kecil dari gadis tersebut.

"Aoda, apakah ada kabar tentang keberadaannya?" tanya gadis berambut putih seputih salju.

"Tidak ada Tuan Putri. Tuan Putri masih mencarinya?" tanya ular ungu bernama Aoda.

"Hn", lirih gadis berambut putih pucat tapi bola matanya menyiratkan kemarahan dan dendam.

"Tuan Putri, apakah yang anda lakukan itu tidak salah? Membekukan kerajaan Iblis dan seluruh rakyatnya", seru Aoda yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari putri berambut salju tersebut. "Ada hal yang seharusnya anda ketahui, Tuan Putri. Tapi bukanlah, kapasitasku untuk memberitahunya",

"Apa maksudmu Aoda?"

"Sasuke!" seru sebuah suara dari dalam istana.

"Pergilah Aoda!" seru Sasuke dan ular berwarna ungu tersebut segera menghilang ditelan asap.

"Sasuke", seru seorang wanita bermahkotakan emas. "Apa yang kau lakukan di halaman ini? Seharusnya kau mengawasi para prajurit dan memberikan semangat pada mereka",

"Hn, aku mengerti Bibi", seru gadis berambut putih pucat bernama Sasuke.

"Ingat Sasuke. Ingat tujuan kita. Kita harus membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh mereka pada Uchiha",

"Hn", seru Sasuke yang kini berjalan meninggalkan sang bibi yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sebentar lagi, aku harus bersabar sebentar lagi", seru wanita bermahkotakan emas tersebut.

Sasuke, gadis dengan rambut seputih salju tersebut melangkah menuju barisna prajurit yang sedang berlatih. Begitu dia melangkah mendekat, para prajurit berhenti berlatih dan memberikan hormat padanya. Sasuke berdiri di depan para prajurit menatap mereka dengan matanya yang seputih salju dengan tomoe berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi iris mata putihnya.

"Kemarin", seru Sasuke dengan suaranya yang lembut namun penuh intimidasi. "Kita sudah membekukan kerajaan Iblis. Besok, kita akan menyerang kerajaan Suna!" lanjut Sasuke yang disambut sorak sorai prajuritnya.

-9-

Shion tengah menikmati pemandangan kerajan Konoha, kerajaan terkuat di seluruh penjuru kawasan. Warga kota Konoha tengah berkumpul di pinggir pantai dan menyalakan lampion berwarna-warni yang menandai datangnya musim panas di wilayah ini. Shion jadi teringat dengan kerajaan Iblis. Seharusnya dia dan warganya sekarang tengah menikmati perayaan musim panas. Tarian-tarian semarak dilakukan sebagai perwujudan syukur datangnya musim panas yang menggantikan musim dingin.

"Jangan melamun dan murung seperti ini terus", seru Naruto yang membelai kedua pipi Shion. "Aku tahu kau memikirkan kerajaanmu. Kami akan mencari jalan terbaik untuk ini semua",

"Hai, Naruto-kun", seru Shion. "Terima kasih", "Aku merindukanmu, ttebayo", seru Naruto sambil mencium puncak kepala Shion.

"Aku juga merindukanmu", balas Shion yang kini melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menatap pria yang sangat dikasihinya. Shion mendekatkan paras ayunya pada Naruto dan dengan senang hati, Naruto langsung menyambut apa yang sudah menjadi haknya namun memilih menjadi pasif dan membiarkan tunangannya yang sudah dua bulan ini tidak ditemuinya untuk memimpin permainan yang biasa mereka mainkan.

Naruto menarik Shion untuk masuk ke dalam kamar menuju peraduan mereka berdua, menjauhi balkon kamar dengan pemandangan warga Konoha yang tengah menikmati pesta. Lumatan yang tidak terlepas dan langkah kaki yang tergesa menuju peraduan mereka.

Lumatan itu terlepas menyisahkan nafas yang terengah dua insan yang tengah dimabuk rindu. Shion mendorong Naruto untuk berbaring di peraduan mereka berdua. Naruto menatap Shion dengan pandangan mendamba saat tunangannya tersebut membuka gaun yang dikenakannya dengan gerakan menggoda dan tatapan yang juga mendamba Naruto. Gaun itu terlepas menyisahkan pakaian dalam Shion. Shion mendekati Naruto yang berbaring dan menarik dagu Naruto, bunyi decapan keduanya kembali terdengar. Naruto menarik Shion untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Lumatan yang semakin dalam membuat suasana kamar tersebut memanas, kedua tangan Naruto membelai pinggang ramping Shion membuat Shion mendesah dalam ciuman panas keduanya. Ciuman panas keduanya terlepas, Naruto meneruskan ciumannya pada leher Shion, membuat tanda kepemilikannya pada Ratu kerajaan Iblis tersebut.

Kedua tangan Shion melampiaskan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dengan menarik frustasi mahkota pirang Naruto. Bukannya merasakan sakit karena tarikan frustasi Shion, Naruto merasa hal itu adalah tanda betapa Shion sangat menikmati sentuhannya. Tangan kiri Naruto membelai bongkahan padat Shion di bawah sementara tangan kanannya melepaskan bra yang dikenakan oleh Shion.

"Engh...Naruto..." desah Shion frustasi atas kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Bra Shion terlepas, dan Naruto mendongak menatap Shion yang kini balas menatapnya. "Aku menginginkanmu, Shion", seru Naruto.

"Aku milikmu, Pangeranku", seru Shion. "Seutuhnya", seru Shion.

Naruto kembali melumat bibir merah Shion dan Shion menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuat kedua organ genital mereka saling bergesakan, menghasilkan sensasi candu penuh kenikmatan surgawi yang hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendeskripsikannya. Kamar tamu yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan Shion pun penuh dengan desahan dan geraman duniawi membuat siapapun yang melewati kamar tersebut menyingkir, tidak mengganggu pasangan yang tengah dimabuk asmara tersebut.

-9-

Naruto tengah menikmati sarapannya bersama dengan Shion di taman timur kerajaan ketika lonceng darurat berbunyi. Para pelayan mulai panik dan prajurit pun segera mengamankan Naruto dan Shion.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion.

"Kembalilah ke istana dan tetap disana bersama dengan ibuku, kau mengerti", seru Naruto pada Shion.

Naruto meminta pelayan dan prajurit yang berjaga di sekeliling mereka untuk mengantarkan Shion kembali ke istana, sementara Naruto segera menuju ke benteng istana dimana lonceng tersebut berbunyi. Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah berada disana. Di benteng utama Kerajaan Konoha bersama dengan Neji dan Shikamaru yang menjabat sebagai penasehat dan ahli strategi Kerajaan Konoha.

"Gaara!" seru Naruto yang membuat semua prajurit yang berjaga di benteng terkejut. "Buka gerbangnya!" perintah Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu gerbang istana yang dibuka oleh prajurit, Naruto langsung terjun ke bawah menuju sahabat kecilnya yang terluka dan dipapah oleh kakaknya-Temari. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto pada Temari.

"Kerajaan kami diserang, Suna membeku Naruto. Kankuro dan beberapa rakyat kami, mereka tidak berhasil selamat. Hanya beberapa yang selamat dan kami membawa mereka kemari", Wajah Naruto mengeras dan tatapannya mengarah kepada salah satu sahabat kecilnya-Gaara yang terluka.

Naruto mengernyit menatap Gaara yang dipapah oleh Kankuro. Bongkahan es menyerupai jarum dengan ukuran sebesar pisau menancap di lengan kanan Gaara dan perut Gaara. Temari menyadari tatapan Naruto dan dia menjelaskan pada Naruto, bahwa luka yang didapatkan oleh Gaara karena pertarungannya dengan penyihir salju yang menyerang kerajaan mereka. Temari sudah berusaha mencabut bongkahan es tersebut tapi bongkahan es tersebut malah semakin menusuk ke dalam lengan dan perut Gaara. Naruto memerintahkan prajurit untuk mengawal Gaara, Temari, Kankuro ke dalam istana.

"Neji, tempatkan warga Suna di kamp perlindungan dan minta rumah sakit istana untuk memeriksa mereka", seru Naruto. Neji langsung menjalankan perintah Naruto.

"Setelah kerajaan Iblis, sekarang kerajaan Suna. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Naruto. "Menurutmu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto pada ahli strategi kerajaan dan sahabatnya.

"Penyihir itu hanya menyerang kerajaan besar Naruto. Kerajaan Iblis dan Suna adalah kerajaan besar. Sedangkan kerajaan kecil tidak mereka usik. Jika hanya untuk perluasan wilayah mereka bisa memulai dari wilayah kerajaan kecil di sekitar mereka. Tapi mereka, menyerang wilayah kerajaan besar. Aku yakin pasti ada alasan lain. Entah itu apa, ataukah karena dendam?" jelas Shikamaru. "Mata-mata yang kukirim, menjelaskan jika wilayah kerajaan mereka berada di dekat gunung hitam, di belakang wilayah kerajaan Uchiha dulu. Mata-mataku yang berhasil masuk ke dalam wilayah kerajaan mereka tidak pernah kembali, Naruto. Wilayah kerajaan mereka selalu tertutupi kabut dan badai salju",

"Para pemimpin kerajaan besar akan segera datang. Mereka pasti punya rencana Shikamaru terkait penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh entah kerajaan apa kita menyebutnya. Kerajaan es?" tanya Naruto mengernyit kesal.

"Kita bisa menyebutnya seperti itu dulu, merepotkan", keluh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kembali ke istana utama sedangkan Naruto yang seharusnya ikut kembali ke istana utama, pangeran mahkota kerajaan Konoha tersebut berada di rumah sakit kerajaan Konoha. Memperhatikan dari balik kaca yang memisahkan ruangan operasi dan ruangan dimana Naruto berada sekarang dengan para dokter muda rumah sakit kerajaan. Temari dan Kankuro juga berada disana dan berharap Gaara bisa tertolong dari balok es yang masih menancap di lengan dan perutnya.

Sakura yang merupakan dokter paling berbakat di rumah sakit kerajaan Konoha memimpin jalannya operasi pemimpin kerajaan Suna tersebut. Di sebelah Naruto, neneknya dari pihak ayah-Tsunade yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Rumah Sakit Kerajaan juga ikut melihat jalannya operasi.

"Balok es itu aneh", seru Tsunade dan Naruto menatap neneknya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Setiap Sakura berusaha mendekatinya, balok es itu akan semakin menusuk Gaara. Jika dibiarkan dan tidak dicabut, balok es itu akan mengakibatkan infeksi tapi jika dicabut balok es yang seperti jarum itu akan terus menusuk lengan dan perut Gaara. Balok es itu sudah melukai lambung Gaara dan akan segera mencapai paru-parunya", analisis Tsunade.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Temari.

Sakura dari ruangan operasi menggeleng pada Tsunade yang memperhatikannya. "Sakura tidak bisa mencabut balok es itu Obaa-sama", seru Naruto.

"Kuharap, instingku benar", seru Tsunade yang menghela nafas lelah. "Naruto, kau ikut aku ke dalam ruang operasi", lanjutnya yang langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa neneknya memintanya untuk mengikutinya ke dalam ruang operasi. Tapi Naruto yakin, neneknya punya rencana. Naruto menurut saat Tsunade memintanya mencuci kedua tangannya, memakai pakaian operasi, sarung tangan operasi dan masker. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, kedua orang tersebut segera memasuki ruangan operasi. Sakura segera menghampiri Tsunade dan berniat menjelaskan namun sebelumnya Tsunade segera mengangkat tangannya dan mengangguk mengerti. Tsunade meminta Naruto mendekatinya.

"Naruto, kuminta kau mengeluarkan cakra mataharimu dan mendekatkannya pada balok itu", seru Tsunade dan Naruto menatapnya seolah _Obaa-sama yakin?_ "Percayalah padaku. Sekarang cepat lakukan. Mulailah dengan balok es yang berada di lengan Gaara",

Naruto menuruti perkataan Tsunade dan menggunakan cakra matahari yang dimilikinya dan mendekatkan tangannya dengan cakra matahari yang dimilikinya menuju balok es di lengan Gaara. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, balok es tersebut tidak bergerak semakin menusuk ke dalam lengan Gaara, tapi balok tersebut terdiam dan mulai mencair.

"Sekarang, tarik dengan perlahan Naruto", seru Tsunade.

Kembali Naruto menuruti perintah neneknya dan menarik balok es di lengan Gaara dengan perlahan. Semua orang yang melihat hal tersebut terkesiap dan menanti dengan waswas. Balok es di lengan Gaara berhasil ditarik dan semua orang yang berada di ruangan operasi maupun ruangan di sebelah ruangan operasi dimana Temari dan Kankuro berada bernafas lega. Tsunade memberikan kode pada Naruto untuk melanjutkan pada balok es di perut Gaara.

-9-

Balok es yang telah ditarik dari lengan dan perut Gaara kini menjadi bahan penelitian oleh Tsunade, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari dan juga Kankuro bersama dengan Minato. Mereka berkumpul di ruangan kerja Tsunade. Seharusnya setelah terkena cakra matahari milik Naruto, balok es tersebut mencair. Memang balok es itu sempat mencair saat cakra matahari Naruto mengenainya, tapi setelah cakra matahari Naruto tidak mengenainya balok es tersebut tetap berbentuk es dan sangat dingin. Hal inilah yang mereka diskusikan sejak tadi. Ditambah keterangan yang diberikan oleh Temari dan juga Kankuro tentang penyerangan yang terjadi di Suna.

"Gurun Suna adalah gurun terpanas dan walaupun pernah terjadi salju tapi gurun kami tetap panas. Tapi, penyihir itu dapat merubah gurun kami, wilayah kerajaan kami menjadi gurun es",

"Apakah penyihir tersebut menggunakan pasukan bertopeng serigala bermata merah?" tanya Neji pada Temari.

"Iya. Tapi, menurut penjaga gerbang. Penyihir berambut putih dengan mata tomoe-"

"Yang memulai penyerangan terlebih dahulu", seru Shikamaru memotong penjelasan Temari membuat perempuan berkuncir empat tersebut mendesis marah. "Hal yang sama juga terjadi di kerajaan Iblis. Penyihir salju-begitulah kami menyebutnya yang memulai penyerangan terlebih dahulu baru disusul dengan prajurit itu",

"Kami?" tanya Temari.

"Anbu kerajaan kami. Shikamaru adalah Kepala Satuan Anbu dan Ahli strategi kerajaan kami", jelas Naruto.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu", seru Kankuro. Kankuro memberikan aba-aba kepada tangan kananya dan kemudian tangan kanannya tersebut beserta dua prajurit membawa seseorang yang kepalanya ditutupi oleh kain. Seseorang tersebut didudukkan di kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah. "Buka penutupnya", seru Kankuro.

Semua terkejut memandang siapa yang ditangkap oleh mereka, terlebih lagi mata merah menyala tersebut. Hanya tatapan dingin, kebencian dan penuh dendam yang terlihat dari mata tersebut, tidak lupa suara desisan.

"Aku berhasil menangkap salah seorang prajuritnya, kita bisa membuatnya membuka mulut", seru Kankuro.

"Siapa Rajamu?" tanya Minato pada prajurit tersebut. Namun prajurit tersebut tidak menjawab dan hanya diam dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. "Panggil Ino kemari", seru Minato.

-9-

Suara tangisan lirih terdengar di pinggir danau hutan yang kini menjadi hutan kematian yang membeku. Tidak ada kehidupan, tidak ada air dan semuanya membeku. Batang-batang kayu hutan yang dulunya berwarna dengan makhluk hidup yang melengkapinya kini membeku. Meninggalkan aura mencekam ditambah dengan suara tangisan lirih yang terdengar, tidak akan ada yang berani menginjakkan kaki kesana. Walaupun, dulunya danau tersebut merupakan danau terindah di seluruh wilayah kerajaan dan termasuk ke dalam wilayah kerajaan Uchiha.

Sasuke, rambutnya yang semula memutih kini berubah menjadi hitam legam. Mata yang semula berwarna putih dengan tomoe kini berwarna hitam oniks. Gaun berwarna putihnya menjuntai hingga ke tanah. Suara tangisan itu kini telah berhenti namun wajah sendu Sasuke masih terlihat. Kedua pipinya merona merah dengan bekas air mata yang masih terlihat. Paras ayunya yang bagaikan dewi tercantik khayangan kini menatap sendu.

Aoda, ular sihir peliharaan Sasuke yang berwarna ungu kembali muncul dari balik bebatuan. Ular tersebut berjalan mendekat dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Sasuke, bemaksud menenangkan pemiliknya.

"Kenapa anda menangis Tuan Putri?" tanya Aoda.

"Gaara", seru Sasuke lirih. "Aku melukainya. Aku membunuhnya. Aku membunuh sahabat kecilku Aoda", lanjut Sasuke.

Aoda tidak membalas. Mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak berhenti.

"Dia mengenaliku, Aoda", lanjut Sasuke.

 _Flashback_

 _Setelah Sasuke memimpin penyerangan menuju kerajaan Suna, Sasuke segera menuju ke pusat padang pasir Suna. Sasuke harus membekukan pusat kehidupan padang pasir Suna agar pasir panas tersebut membeku dan begitu juga dengan seluruh kehidupan kerajaan Suna. Kerajaan Suna harus merasakan yang dirasakan oleh kerajaan Uchiha, pengkhianatan mereka. Sasuke membekukan siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Sebuah kuil kecil di wilayah utara padang pasir Suna menjadi incaran Sasuke. Prajurit kuil dan beberapa pendeta kuil terlihat bersiap menyerangnya yang akan memasuki kuil. Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya pada pintu gerbang kuil. Pintu gerbang kuil tersebut membeku bersamaan dengan prajurit kuil dan pendeta kuil yang bersiap menyerangnya._

 _Sasuke dengan gaun hitam yang menjuntai hingga ke tanah padang pasir di bawahnya memasuki kuil tersebut. Menuruni tangga yang entah berapa jumlahnya hingga dia berhenti ke dasar kuil. Dilihat dari luar kuil ini memang kecil, tapi di dalamnya kuil ini sangat besar dan berada di dasar padang pasir. Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya. Pintu-pintu lorong yang bagaikan labirin tersaji di depannya. Mata putih Sasuke mengawasi pintu-pintu tersebut. Sasuke menutup sejenak matanya dan kembali membuka, menunjukkan bola matanya yang kini dihiasi dengan pentagram segi enam di mata kirinya dan tiga tomoe yang mengelili iris mata putihnya._

 _Sasuke mengambil pintu lorong sebelah kiri dan begitu dia berjalan masuk, pemandangan takjub yang dilihatnya. Pasir yang berada di depannya hidup dan bergerak, berputar pada poros di depannya, di tengah-tengah kumpulan padang pasir. Sebuah lingkaran layaknya roda yang berputar berlawanan dengan arah jam. Kondisi di sekitarnya sangat panas khas padang pasir dan Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Rambutnya yang semula berwarna putih, berubah menjadi berwarna hitam dan mata kirinya dengan pentagram segi enam yang semula berwarna putih kini menjadi berwarna ungu. Sasuke mengernyit dan merasakan kedua kakinya tidak dapat digerakkan. Sasuke menatap ke bawah dan tersadar pasir tengah mencengkram kedua kakinya._

" _Beraninya kau masuk ke kuil Suna", seru sebuah suara bass yang mendesis marah di belakangnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan balok es berbentuk jarum dari tangan kanannya dan secara perlahan saat si penguasa pasir membaliknya, Sasuke segera mendorong balok es berbentuk jarum tersebut ke perut penguasa pasir._

 _Seketika pasir yang mencengkram kakinya terlepas dan ringisan kesakitan terdengar dari si penguasa pasir. Sasuke kembali berbalik menatap sumber kehidupan padang pasir Suna dan bersiap membekukannya ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya._

" _Sasuke? Kaukah itu?"_

 _Tangan kanan dengan butiran es yang bersiap menuju ke sumber kehidupan padang pasir suna tersebut menggantung, terhenti di udara saat panggilan akrab yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya kembali terdengar. Bedanya dulu, yang memanggil namanya adalah seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata berbinar ketika menatapnya, sekarang suaranya berbeda. Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Sasuke sudah mati", jawabnya. Rambutnya yang semula hitam kembali menjadi putih begitu juga dengan mata kirinya._

 _Sasuke kembali mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan butiran es ke sumber kehidupan pasir suna tapi lagi-lagi pasir menghentikannya. Dan kini bukan hanya kakinya yang dicengkram tapi seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke mendesis tidak suka. Si penguasa pasir kini membalik tubuhnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke. Si penguasa pasir yakin gadis di depannya adalah teman masa kecilnya, yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri. Yang dianggapnya sudah meninggal karena penyerangan kerajaan Uchiha. Walaupun rambutnya berwarna putih, tapi tahi lalat di atas bibirnya sebelah kiri tidaklah mungkin dia lupa. Juga, bekas luka di lehernya tidak akan pernah bisa mengelabuinya. Bekas lupa yang diakibatkan olehnya, si penguasa pasir._

" _Sasuke-chan? Kau masih hidup?" Tanya Gaara lirih. "Sasuke Uchiha!" desis Gaara marah karena Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dan tetap berniat membekukan sumber kehidupan padang pasir Suna. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini Sasuke?" tanya Gaara._

 _Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari pasir yang membelenggunya tapi Gaara semakin mempererat cengkramannya. "Kami mencarimu! Tapi kami tidak menemukanmu", lanjut Gaara._

" _Jangan membohongiku. Kerajaanmu dan kerajaan lainnya memulai penyerangan dan mengadu domba kami para Uchiha",_

" _Apa yang kau katakan!" murka Gaara. "Kami tidak pernah menyerang Uchiha",_

 _Sasuke menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan butiran es segera melingkupi pasir yang membelenggunya. Pasir yang membeku dan si penguasa pasir terpaksa melepaskan cengkramannya. "Kau salah paham Sasuke", seru Gaara. "Kami menyayangimu. Suna-"_

" _Hentikan omong kosongmu, Gaara", jawab Sasuke. Sasuke membekukan kedua kaki hingga pinggang Gaara. Gaara berusaha bergerak namun balok es di perutnya semakin menekan dan menusuk ke dalam perutnya. "Semakin kau banyak bergerak, semakin jarum es itu melukai organ tubuhmu",_

" _Aku selalu memikirkanmu selama dua puluh tahun ini, Sasuke", lanjut Gaara. Sasuke berhenti bergerak. "Aku tidak pernah percaya jika kau meninggal dan membeku bersama dengan kerajaan Uchiha. Aku yakin kau masih hidup.",_

" _Aku tidak perduli", desis Sasuke._

 _Mengabaikan perkataan Gaara, Sasuke berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pasir yang membelenggu tubuh Gaara. "Saat berita kerajaan Uchiha yang porakporanda, aku dan Naruto langsung menuju kerajaan Uchiha. Kami berusaha semampu kami untuk mencapai kerajaanmu. Tapi apalah daya kami yang hanya anak kecil berusia delapan tahun. Begitu kami sampai disana seluruh wilayah kerajaan Uchiha membeku. Aku terus mencarimu, Sasuke",_

 _Sasuke terenyuh mendengar perkataan Gaara. Teringat bagaimana perhatiannya Gaara saat mereka kecil. Gaara kecil yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya selalu memanjakannya, mendidiknya dan mengajarinya tentang banyak hal termasuk dengan cinta. Gaara layaknya kakak kedua baginya selain kakak kandungnya. Ya, kakak kandungnya, kakak kandungnya yang dibencinya. Seketikan, kilasan balik saat kerajaannya diserang, saat kedua orang tuanya mati di depan matanya, nenek dan kakeknya mati di depan matanya kembali terngiang. "Hentikan omong kosongmu, Sabaku", desis Sasuke. "Sasuke yang kau kenal sudah mati dua puluh tahun yang lalu", lanjutnya._

" _Tidak", seru Gaara tenang. "Aku tahu, aku yakin. Sasuke yang kukenal, Sasuke yang kusayangi masih hidup di dalam tubuhmu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu, Sasuke masih hidup",_

 _Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Gaara yang tersenyum tulus di hadapannya. "Aku yakin, Sasuke masih hidup dan kini dia kembali", Sasuke mendecih mendengar omong kosong Gaara._

" _Sasuke yang pemalu, yang gagap, yang selalu berlindung di belakangmu, sasuke yang penakut, itukah yang kau maksud Sabaku?" tanya Sasuke sinis. "Sayang sekali, dia sudah lama mati",_

" _Hampa, sakit hati, kesepian, itukan yang kau rasakan?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi. "Kau berlindung dibalik semua rasa itu dan membenarkan tindakanmu ini",_

 _Sasuke tidak menjawab dan rahangnya menegang marah. "Apa yang kau lihat belum tentu hal itu yang terjadi, Sasuke",_

" _Kau sendiri bingung bukan, apakah yang kau lakukan ini benar? Apakah yang kau lakukan ini bisa membalas perbuatan mereka yang menghancurkan keluargamu?"_

" _Diam", desis Sasuke. Sasuke memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara adalah benar._

" _Sasuke-chan", seru Gaara membuat Sasuke mengernyit._

 _Es yang semula membekukan kaki hingga pinggang Gaara kini mencair. Gaara dengan tertatih berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam menatap Gaara di depannya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hatinya, hatinya yang selalu kesepian dan penuh kemarahan kenapa menjadi menghangat mendengar ada seseorang yang mengkhawatirkannya, merindukannya dan menyayanginya._

" _Gaara", seru Sasuke._

" _Aku tahu, kesedihan dan dendam yang kau rasakan. Tapi semuanya tidak seperti yang kau lihat Sasuke. Kau hanya dimanfaatkan", lanjut Gaara yang kini membelai pipi pucat Sasuke. "Kembalilah dan hentikan semua ini. Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya", lanjut Gaara._

 _Mata hijau Gaara menatapnya dengan penuh ketulusan. Ketulusan yang tidak pernah Sasuke lihat. Gaara memeluknya. Melupakan perutnya yang terluka dengan jarum es Sasuke._

" _Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang tidak berada di sisimu", lanjut Gaara._

 _Sasuke terdiam dengan Gaara yang memeluknya. Dia merasa hangat. Pelukan Gaara seperti pelukan yang selalu dirasakannya saat ayahnya memeluknya. Memberikan rasa aman dan perlindungan pada hatinya. Sasuke akan membalas pelukannya saat Gaara menjerit kesakitan. Sasuke terbelalak saat panah berwarna hitam menerjang pinggang Gaara dan akan melukai dadanya saat Sasuke membuat tameng di depannya dengan lapisan es tebal. Pelukan Gaara terlepas dan Gaara terjatuh. Tameng lapisan es Sasuke mencair dan Sasuke menatap tajam Bibinya yang tersenyum._

" _Seharusnya kau membekukan sumber kehidupan padang pasir suna Sasuke, bukannya malah memeluk pelindungnya",_

" _Jangan lukai dia Bibi", seru Sasuke tajam._

 _Gaara memandang tajam wanita yang mengenakan gaun perang berwarna emas dan hitam. Mahkota berwarna emas menghiasi rambut hitam panjangnya. Matanya yang tajam berwarna merah darah dengan dua tomoe yang menghiasi matanya menatap Gaara dengan pandangan meremehkan. Gaara serasa mengenal wanita ini, Gaara pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi, seharusnya wanita di depannya ini sudah mati. Tapi kenapa?_

" _Tsk", dengus bibinya kesal. Pasir hendak mencengkram bibi Sasuke yang mengenakan mahkota emas namun pasir tersebut terhenti karena kristal berwarna hitam dan emas yang melindunginya. Tangan kiri bibi Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya dan seketika jarum berwarna emas dan hitam menerjang tubuh Gaara. "Beraninya kau!"_

" _Hentikan!" desis Sasuke yang melindungi Gaara dengan tameng lapisan esnya._

" _Kau lupa apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh mereka pada kerajaan kita Sasuke", desis suara rendah Bibinya. Bibi Sasuke menatap Sasuke tajam dan lapisan emas mengalir di bawah Sasuke tanpa Sasuke sadari._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan sakiti Sasuke!" desis Gaara. Gaara berusaha menggerakkan pasirnya untuk melindungi Sasuke tapi gagal karena kristal hitam yang menghalangi pasir Gaara._

" _Sekarang, kau akan mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh kerajaan mereka pada kita, Sasuke". Seru Bibi Sasuke. Seketika lapisan emas kuning menyentuh puncak kepala Sasuke dan mata Sasuke terbelalak._

 _Flashback off_

"Yang kuingat adalah sumber kehidupan padang pasir suna yang telah membeku dan tanganku yang menancapkan jarum es ke jantungnya. Aku membunuhnya Aoda. Aku membunuhnya", lanjut Sasuke.

Sasuke teringat dengan perkataan bibinya. _"Cinta hanya akan membutakanmu, melukaimu dan membuatmu lemah hingga akhirnya kau akan terluka, menderita seperti kerajaan Uchiha. Kitalah yang tersisa Sasuke dan kita harus membangkitkan kerajaan Uchiha kembali",_

Sasuke tidak menyadari jika Bibinya melakukan _brain washing_ pada otaknya, ingatannya sehingga dia tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Sasuke meratapi bagaimana dia membunuh Gaara, padahal dia tidak melakukannya.

-9-

Naruto termenung di balkon kamarnya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian sore tadi setelah dia menjenguk Gaara yang telah melalui operasinya dengan baik. Gumaman kecil sahabatnya itu membuat Naruto tergelitik dan memikirkan salah seorang gadis yang pernah hadir sebelumnya dalam kehidupan keduanya, kehidupannya dan Gaara. Walaupun gadis tersebut terpaut usia lima tahun dengan mereka, tapi pembawaannya yang pemalu dan menggemaskan membuat siapapun jatuh hati termasuk Gaara dan juga Naruto.

" _...Sasuke...Sasuke...", gumam Gaara dalam ketidaksadarannya._

"Gaara belum bisa melupakanmu, Sasuke. Padahal kau sedang berbahagia di surga sana kan?" tanya Naruto pada bintang yang bertabur di langit malam itu.

 _Tahukah kau Naruto, bahwasannya gadis yang kau anggap bahagia di surga adalah gadis yang kini tengah tenggelam dalam kegelapan._

Naruto kembali menghembuskan nafas lelah. Rapat bersama dengan para pemimpin kerajaan besar dengan segala ketidaksetujuan akan titah ayahnya. Belum lagi, kerajaan misterius yang telah membekukan dua kerajaan besar.

" _Tidak hanya kerajaan Iblis, tapi Kerajaan Suna juga membeku, Yang Mulia. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu dan menyerang kerajaan Utara itu Yang Mulia", Tsucikage mengusulkan pada Minato untuk menyerang kerajaan yang menyebut mereka adalah kerajaan Utara._

" _Jika kita menggabungkan kekuatan, kita pasti bisa mengalahkan kerajaan utara itu dan membunuh penyihir itu. Dia sudah melukai pemimpin kami. Kita sudah mengetahui dimana benteng mereka", sambung Kankuro._

 _Benar, jika mereka sudah mengetahui tentang benteng kerajaan Utara yang berada di sebelah utara kerajaan Uchiha yang membeku. Naruto mengernyit tidak suka dengan usulan Kankuro. Jika mereka menyerang tanpa mengetahui kelemahan lawan, sama saja dengan bunuh diri._

" _Penyihir itu berhasil membekukan sumber kehidupan di masing-masing kerajaan jika kalian tidak lupa", sindir Naruto. "Mereka lebih mengerti dan paham tentang sesuatu yang berharga bagi kerajaan lawan dibanding kita yang tidak mengetahui kelemahan mereka",_

" _Shikamaru", Minato memanggil penasihat kepercayaan putranya dan putra mendiang sahabatnya._

" _Kerajaan Utara berhasil membekukan gunung api iblis dan mencuri mutiara Moryo. Mutiara berharga dan sumber kehidupan kerajaan Iblis. Kerajaan Utara juga berhasil membekukan sumber kehidupan padang pasir Suna, dimana hanya pemimpin suna yang tahu dimana sumber kehidupan padang pasir suna berada",_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Kita tidak mengetahui kelemahan mereka dan mereka mengetahui kelemahan kita dan langsung menyerang kita tepat pada kelemahan kita",_

" _Jangan berbelit-belit Shikamaru-san", desis Raikage._

" _Hanya satu cara, kita harus masuk ke dalam kandang lawan dan menghancurkan kelemahan mereka", seru Shikamaru yang menimbulkan ketidaksetujuan dari sebagian besar peserta rapat._

" _Kau berniat memasukkan umpan kesana? Tidakkah kau gila?"_

" _Menyerang mereka tanpa tahu kelemahan mereka jauh lebih gila dan bodoh", jawab Shikamaru sinis. "Umpan yang berhasil menemukan kelemahan lawan dan menghancurkannya akan memberikan tanda bagi pasukan aliansi untuk menyerang kerajaan utara. Dan aku yakin, kita akan menang",_

" _Kekuatan es yang dimiliki oleh penyihir itu hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan cakra matahari yang dimiliki oleh Naruto", sambung Tsunade yang menunjukkan rekaman bagaimana Naruto menarik balok es dari lengan Gaara. "Selain penyihir itu, mereka pasti memiliki kelemahan di dalamnya",_

" _Naruto-sama akan menghadapi dan melenyapkan penyihir itu, sementara yang lain akan melenyapkan kelemahan mereka, barulah kita menyerang",_

" _Kau sudah menyusun siapa saja yang akan menjadi umpan, Naruto-sama?" tanya Tsucikage_

" _Hinata Hyuuga satu-satunya anbu yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari benteng lawan, tentu dia akan ikut dan menjadi pemandu kami", jawab Naruto._

" _Siapa yang kau maksud kami, Naruto?"_

" _Neji Hyuuga, Sai, Sakura, Hinata Hyuuga, Inuzuka Kiba dan aku. Kami akan berangkat menjadi umpan dan mencari kelemahan mereka",_

" _Tidak! Naruto-kun!" seru Shion menolak._

Naruto menghela nafas lelah mengingat hasil rapat hari ini. Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dan tertutup. Naruto tahu ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya serta suara tangisan lirih. Naruto melepaskan pelukan seseorang tersebut di pinggangnya, berbalik dan menatap Shion yang menangis dengan wajah menunduk.

"Jangan pergi. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka dan meninggalkanku, Naruto", seru Shion.

"Jangan cemas. Aku akan kembali",

"Janji padaku",

"Aku berjanji, Shion. Aku pasti akan kembali", seru Naruto dan menarik Shion ke dalam pelukannya menenangkan wanita yang dikasihinya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo para readers yang Shiori sayangi

Bagaimana kabar kalian? Shiori harap kalian berkenan dan menyukai cerita baru dari Shiori. Beberapa dari kalian mungkin marah dan kesal pada Shiori karena Shiori belum menyelesaikan Little Sun tapi Shiori sudah kembali membawa cerita baru lagi. Kalian juga pasti kesal dan marah karena Shiori lama sekali meng _update_ Little Sun dan kembali dengan Cold Heart.

Shiori meminta maaf kepada para readers sekalian. Apakah kalian memaafkan Shiori?

Tidak mudah bagi Shiori untuk kembali menulis kembali setelah apa yang Shiori alami belakangan ini. Namun Shiori sadar, hanya melalui tulisan Shiori bisa mencurahkan semua yang Shiori rasakan. Merangkainya dalam kata dan diksi serta mengisinya dalam suatu cerita dan peran. Perlahan namun pasti Shiori akan menyelesaikan Little Sun dan menyelesaikan Cold Heart, serta kembali menulis kembali. Shiori berharap readers sekalian memberikan dukungan dan doa untuk Shiori ^^.

Terima kasih dan sampai berjumpa lagi.

Salam Hangat,

Shiori Avaron.


End file.
